My Geek in Shining Armor
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Sequel to my first Chase/OC story, 'My Kind of Perfect'. Small summary: How exactly did Chase Davenport and Mason Knight become boyfriend and girlfriend?


Another Chase/OC story, a sequel to my first! Enjoy! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats, 2012! I only own the plot of this one shot and the OCs mentioned! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Chase Davenport smiled to himself fondly, closing his notebook as he finally finished his homework for tomorrow.

"Hey something on your mind, you're smiling all weird." Mason whispered, teasing him about the weird part; she was still doing her homework, sight-reading for Orchestra wasn't as easy as most people made it out to be.

He rolled his eyes playfully and got up, taking his girlfriend of two months gently by the hand; she looked at him questioningly but shrugged and followed him to the couch in the Davenport living room, her textbook close to her chest and still open once she sat down on his lap.

"Umm, so confused here, care to let me know what's up, Einstein?" She tried again, crossing her legs and tugging her chin into her palms, looking up at him with a sweet, false innocent smile.

Well she could be innocent, not saying she was a fake herself; it was just when she used that smile, it was one she had on her face to avoid getting in trouble for something she did or said.

Chase took a deep breath and smiled again, playing with a shocking purple lock of her long hair. "Just thinking how we started dating in the first place; we were always trying to outsmart each other in class or see who got the highest grade on a test."

"In my defense, you started the whole rivalry thing; I didn't care about being the top of the class but since you wanted to outdo me so bad I just went for it to annoy you." Mason put in, smile slowly turning into a smirk when she got a bright blush and glare from the bionic superhuman.

"Hey I don't hear you complaining about being my girlfriend, do I? I thought so, ha bad girl!" Chase protested, Mason's bottle green eyes light in mischief.

"That's bad _boy,_ Mister 'I'm the smartest of Sir Muscles and Queen Speedy'! I consider myself one of the guys, I'm no girl." She pointed out. It was true; Mason hung out more with him, Adam and Leo, even Donald, than Bree, even though the girls got along pretty well. There was just something more appealing to her hanging with wild, sweaty, crazy boys than girls gossiping over lipstick, who was dating who, and what to do when you're caught wearing the same outfit as your best friend at a party.

Chase took that in with a thoughtful look on, smiling slowly once more though. Maybe that was why he liked Mason so much, she was smart and pretty but she liked doing things he did; she could tolerate Adam's lack of brains and even be willing to join in on his out-of-the-norm antics, and she was good at keeping tabs on Leo too. And Donald and Tasha thought she was a nice girl, there was that too so…

"What made you ask me out, Chase?" She asked suddenly, the smart boy losing his train of thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I-I…I liked you, don't worry 'cause I still do only more now, and…that guy trying to hit on you, you know making you uncomfortable, it just got me mad so I thought, 'What the heck, I'll go for it!' and BAM! I asked you out and I've been in a happy relationship for the last two months now. I wasn't going to let that guy win without a fight!" Chase said with a grin, though it fell when Mason glared mildly at him.

"Please, you make it seem like I was some damsel in distress waiting for Prince Geek-arming to save me! What do you remember of it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Chase's face pulled into a look of concentration, the one that always came around when he was playing chess, as he thought back to that day two months ago.

~ Flashback ~

"Hey cutie, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone out here?" A tall, well-built guy with curly brown-blonde hair and deep blue eyes in a leather jacket, skinny jeans and plain white tee walked over to the green-eyed Goth, a smooth (player-material) smile on his full lips.

Mason looked up at him with big, wide eyes, biting her lower lip nervously; she was supposed to be home an hour ago after school, making veggie lasagna for dinner, but her cousin Leah stole her bike to go to the mall with some friends, leaving her stranded. Her baby brother Justin was at some soccer game and her big brother Roy was at work; she was stuck, literally.

"U-Umm, I'm ju-just waiting for my brother to pick me up, no big." She lied, stumbling a bit over her words and blushing a slight pink around the cheeks; the guy wasn't discouraged, winking her way as he held up his car keys.

"I can give you a ride; you know help you and out…get to know you a little better." He said, eyes dark and hungry like he was about to eat her whole.

"T-That's okay I'm fine, I'll just wait until he comes and gets me, Roy shouldn't be too far now, ha." The Goth scrambled to gather her things together and leave probably to one of the many Mission Creek High hallways but one of the guy's hands fell heavy on her left bony shoulder, making her freeze; she did not like being touched, especially by strangers.

"Hey I insist, come on don't turn me down, cutie."

"I-I said no thank you now please l-leave me alone…!"

"Hey, get your hands off her!" The guy turned to glare at the dude who was interrupting his conquest gig, Chase Davenport's deep hazel-brown eyes almost black in anger.

"What do you want, shrimp? Can't you see I'm getting a date here, get out before I send you flying." The guy warned, Chase recognizing him from the cafeteria crowds; his name was Rex MacMillan, one of the school's resident popular guys and also a big jerk.

Mason tried leaving but Rex tightened his grip on her shoulder, making her flinch a bit.

"Ouch, please let go…!"

"She said to let her go, Rex. Leave Mason alone or else."

"Or what are you going to do, freak?" Rex hissed back, shoving the Goth to the floor; her books spilled everywhere from her bag and she fell hard on her knee, the jean ripping and showing off a red, already bleeding cut on her skin.

"Hey!"

"Okay, now you've done it!" Chase was soon out the door as his Commando App kicked in, 'Spike' smiling sadistically.

"I'm going to teach you a serious lesson, meat head." His voice was deeper, had more of an aggressive edge to it as he grabbed Rex by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall; the curly-haired boy's eyes were wide now and he pushed the smaller boy off him and threw his fist out, only for his fist to be caught in Spike's grip.

"Big mistake, you're going to learn to never, EVER, touch my girl like that again!" Spike twisted Rex's fist and pulled his whole body over his shoulder, spinning him rapidly for a few minutes before throwing far into the air.

Mason watched, shell shocked, as Rex went screaming into the nearest school dumpster, the lid falling on his head from the impact; Spike growled and huffed under his breath before his eyes went wider, the dark brown going back to hazel.

Chase was back.

"What, what happened…?" He whispered to himself, he turning to see Mason with her hands over her bloody knee, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Mason, Mason are you okay?! What happened, where did Rex go?" He was confused; he couldn't remember a thing of what just took place, and he didn't know how Mason got hurt or wha-

Wait, he couldn't remember…! That means, oh no Spike!

"Mason-"

"Y-You just threw a guy twice your size and weight into the dumpster like he was made of feathers! How did you do that…?" She asked, amazed and eyes a little wet.

Oh great, she was scared of him now! All he wanted was for her to like him, see him as he is: sweet, a bit nerdy, obsessive, arrogant…okay, but he was nice and smart and compassionate, that was what he wanted her to see of him! Not the mean, violent, rude and bad-tempered glitch that was Spike!

"I-I can explain…! Umm, I-"

"That was…amazing." Mason said, that catching Chase by surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"That was amazing; no one's ever stuck up for me, other than my brothers, before, Chase you were crash."

"Umm, is that good?"

"Good, it's great! I mean, it was nice of you but…why did you do that? I mean, was it just to be nice?" Mason asked, Chase helping her up; her knee was throbbing and blood was soaking into her jeans, she clinging to his waist to keep from falling.

Chase blushed at this but held her close until they were inside the almost empty school, taking seats on one of the staircases, her bag hanging from his free shoulder.

"Easy there, careful…"

"Thanks, so are you going to answer my question or not, Brainpan?" She repeated, looking up at him through her bangs. Chase bit his lower lip as he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Well yeah, I saw you were in trouble, which kind of surprised me since you're so…tough like a rock, and I couldn't let that jerk hurt you…even though I don't remember really how I stopped him. You know, the adrenaline can cloud the brain up pretty good, ha!" Chase said, explaining away wildly on that last part when he saw her look at him oddly.

"Okay…thanks, really I didn't expect someone to go out on me like that and, I was a little scared so thanks for helping me." Mason admitted, smiling softly at the smart boy; Chase's cheeks flushed red at this, he smiling back though.

"Hey I don't mind doing anything if it means being with you, Mason."

"Hmm come again, I'm lost what do you mean?"

"Well, you see…I kind of have a crush on you, and I was wondering, well you know before Rex started messing with you, if you…would go out with me? I really like you and, if you want to, I'd really like to be your boyfriend?"

"Wait you have a crush on ME? Me, as in Miss Ice Princess, Me Mason Angela Knight, you like me? I thought I was your big rival or something, you said we were competing to see who's smarter!" Mason pointed out, Chase's blush grower darker at this.

"I-I know and I'm sorry! I just got carried away is all but I really do like you, I just didn't know how to get your attention so I went for the whole competition excuse so I didn't have to stop seeing you." Chase said, Mason rolling her eyes.

"You could have just asked me without all that drama you know, I wouldn't have said no." She said, that perking Chase up instantly.

"Wait, you mean you'd like to go out with me?"

Mason gave him a 'duh!' look. "Duh, of course I'll go out with you! Look…I may be a little mean, and rude, loud, and crazy but…I'm a sucker for hazel eyes, especially on a guy who likes chess too and looks really cute in plaid." She said, her cheeks going pink again, the entire scare she had before gone and her confident, slightly cocky attitude back and intact.

Chase felt like throwing his hands up in a whoop. S-She said yes, she wants to go out with him! And she likes his hazel eyes, and chess and his plaid shirts! He was wearing one right now, a nice green plaid button-up that almost matched the shade of her eyes with his dark washed skinnies and white tennis shoes, he was wearing plaid which she liked! She thinks he's cute in plaid!

She likes him back!

"So you like me?"

"Hey I don't like being open with a lot of people, only my brothers ; it takes something or someone really…different, so to say, to get me to say something nice and be open with it. So yeah, I do like you. I…kind of like you a lot, Chase." Mason said, smiling and leaning over (careful with her knee) to press a light kiss to the smart boy's cheek; his face was even redder as he grinned and looked her in the eyes, his cheek still tingling.

"I kind of like a lot too, Mason. So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"Yeah, boyfriend and girlfriend; now I need you to do me a favor, carry me home because I can't feel my leg, seriously." She said, holding out her arms; Chase grinned again before nodding and picking her up; she was very light, like he was trying to hold air, holding her bridal style in his arms and making sure her head was tucked comfortably under his chin before starting to walk.

"Just tell me where to turn and we'll be there in no time."

"You're a fast runner?"

"No, but I'm a pretty good conversationalist!" He said, making sure he had her things; Mason rolled her eyes but smiled to herself as they began the walk to her house.

It wasn't very far from the school, but she'll let him figure that out.

~End of flashback~

Mason's face was beet red as Chase laughed to himself, she crossing her arms and glaring at her shoes.

"Shut up, Chase."

"Just admit May, I saved you; the tough girl needed some protection."

"Again, shut up Chase."

"Hey you shouldn't be embarrassed about it; it's my job after all, I'm supposed to look out for you and always make sure you're okay, that's the job of a boyfriend." Chase's tone was soft and warm, smile sweet too.

Mason glared at him for a few minutes before sighing, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm just not use to someone caring so much about me…"

"It's okay; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel bad…" Chase began but the gothic girl shook her at this.

"No, don't apologize; I rather like having my own cute geek in shining armor." She said, earning another blush from Chase.

The smile on his face, however, told her he didn't mind the nickname.


End file.
